transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrapper (TF2017)
Scrapper from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Scrapper is the engineer of the Constructicons. While the other Constructicons put their masterpieces together, Scrapper is the one who designs everything for them. Though his designs are among the best in Transformer history, Scrapper is a modest Decepticon who quickly shrugs off the praise he receives. In that respect he is the polar-opposite of his frequent second in command, Hook, who is an egomaniacal glory-hound. Though modest, Scrapper is still a total nutcase. One of his favorite artistic liberties with his designs involves taking living Autobots and using them as raw materials. This vicious act is something Megatron finds admirable, as he considers Scrapper the most valuable of the Constructicons. Scrapper combines with his fellow Constructicons to form Devastator. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Early in the Transformers' war on Earth, Shockwave used the stolen power of the Creation Matrix to give life to the first of a new generation of Decepticon warriors, the Constructicons. Scrapper and the other Constructicons were immediately given a mission upon their coming online — construct a communications tower to transmit a message to Cybertron. A truckstop was raided for raw materials, which attracted the ire of trucker Bomber Bill, who, with the aid of the Autobots, managed to destroy the tower Scrapper and the other Constructicons had built. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Arc 2 Scrapper and the Constructicons, after troubleshooting their union as Devastator, were sent by Shockwave to abduct Buster Witwicky. After tracking the boy down to a demolition derby, and merging into Devastator to fend off the Autobots they found there, the Constructicons' attack was suddenly called off. While Devastator battled, Soundwave had discovered that Buster held the rest of the Creation Matrix in his head, and considered this too great a revelation to proceed as initially planned. |Devastation Derby| After Megatron's retaking of Decepticon command, Scrapper and the other Constructicons were charged with building perimeter defences around their headquarters located at the base of a coal strip mine in eastern Wyoming. Devastator's services were again required when the Autobots staged a surprise attack, but they retreated once they had what they needed; data on the Constructicons' combining process. |Command Performances| Megatron, Soundwave, Scrapper and the Constructicons went to track down Joy Meadows after seeing her on Between the Lines threatening to expose the truth of the Transformers' war on Earth. Thanks to an Triple I tracer they followed Swoop and found the reporter and her crew with the Dinobots. A battle ensued, with the Decepticons coming out on top until the arrival of Centurion turned the tide against them. Soundwave decided to bring the situation to a conclusion by incinerating the humans' footage, which dispirited the Dinobots and humans and the Decepticons left victorious. |In the National Intent| The Constructicons were sent into frigid Yukon territory to work on a secret project. They were discovered by Jazz and Hoist, only for the two Autobots to accidentally betray their presence with an accidental weapons discharge. The Constructicons chased down the interlopers, blasting at them through a nearby forest. During the chase, they merged into Devastator in an attempt to overtake the pair. While in this form, they were duped into blasting a hydro-electric dam. Realizing what was coming, the Constructicons only had time enough to separate before the concrete structure collapsed, unleashing a torrent of water. The Constructicons were submerged in the flood, allowing the Autobots to escape. |The Mission| Later, Scrapper and the Constructicons fell under the control of the time travelling Decepticon leader Galvatron after he incapacitated Megatron and Soundwave. He set them to building a giant weapon for him, though once his plans were thwarted by Ultra Magnus and three Autobots from the future the Constructicons returned to Megatron's command. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 2 years later, the Constructicons were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Scrapper turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Ratbat had Scrapper and the rest of the Constructicons raid a building site in downtown Atlanta, Georgia for raw materials such as girders. |Toy Soldiers| He was then seen aboard the Decepticons' island base in the Caribbean when it was attacked by the Autobot Targetmasters looking to rescue Buster Witwicky. |The Desert Island of Space| Later, when the Decepticons staged an all-out attack on the Autobots of the Ark and Steelhaven, who had landed on the moon to settle a personal dispute. While the majority of the Decepticon forces kept the Autobots busy with mayhem and carnage, Scrapper led the Constructicons in a raid on the Ark itself, recovering the deactivated bodies of several of their fellow Decepticons, captured months earlier while battling Omega Supreme. The Constructicons then combined into Devastator, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. |Totaled| The Constructicons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Scrapper is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Decepticon Commander Soundwave gathered his lieutenants and told them to prepare for war against the Autobots. Scrapper was present at this war council. He was very eager to move out and invade the Autobot-controlled territories on Cybertron after Soundwave learned that most of their enemies were off-world. The information proved false, part of a Quintesson ploy to catch the Decepticons unawares. After getting caught in the Quintessons' ambush, the Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for help in preventing Cybertron's forceful colonization by the aliens. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Michael Bell reprises his role as Scrapper. Changes *While in the original comic the Constructicon leadership was vague, here Scrapper is definitely the leader. **As such, Scrapper swaps roles with Mixmaster in Space Pirates! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Scrapper and the Constructicons didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Among the Constructicons, only Hook and Scavenger appeared in The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Scrapper didn't make any more appearances beyond Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Constructicons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons